


[Podfic] volatile

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bittersweet, Mostly Pre-Canon, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Found Index :startled laugh, with the light in his eyes; squinting up at, his mouth shaping kay kay kay like a benediction as if machines could be blessed, but maybe they can, because there is cassian andor, smiling and squinting, and—[Podfic version]





	[Podfic] volatile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [volatile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433496) by [notbecauseofvictories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbecauseofvictories/pseuds/notbecauseofvictories). 



> This one was so intriguing to wrap my head around for recording. Figuring out how to convey the feeling and important narrative context contained in the code sections, while also not making people listen to me read it verbatim for 45 seconds at a time. I'm happy with how it turned out, but uh, please know that it no longer resembles anything like functioning java code

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/volatile.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [volatile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433496)

**Author:** [notbecauseofvictories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbecauseofvictories/pseuds/notbecauseofvictories)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 0:14:29

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/volatile.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/volatile.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
